Frozen: Elsa in Kombat
by Albedo66
Summary: A crossover event between Frozen and Mortal Kombat. When Elsa and Anna get in a fight Elsa finds a mysterious gift that sends her to another realm, another place. There she is pitted against a warrior, locked in Mortal Kombat, only one can live and receive the prize. It is ice vs. ice in an epic showdown. Read and review. Can you stand the chill? Slight Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1 Frozen feelings

Frozen

Elsa in Kombat

**Author note: **In this crossover event Elsa is transported to the land of Mortal Kombat where she meets a certain warrior clad in blue. Not giving too much away but Elsa will find herself thrust into a battle for her life and the only way out is for her to let it go. Hope you enjoy this tale.

CH.1: Frozen feelings

"Elsa…wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked her sister from across her desk.

"Anna…as Queen of Arendelle I am bound by law to fill out these reports of the financial doings of the Kingdom and ensure we are on budget. If we as so much go over…we might lose a lot. So no Anna…I cannot build a snowman."

"Elsa when did you become so burdened with work that you ignore your family? Did you even know Kristoff and I broke up?"

"How nice…now I really need to take care of this," Elsa lifted her pen as she signed her name on a document.

"Elsa…that is cold. Why must all you do be so frozen? I just told you that Kristoff, the man I love, the man I would bear his children with…we broke up. A normal sister would give that at least a sympathetic nod of the head, but you, oh you just do your papers like the world is at your beck and call."

"The world is at my beck and call, I am Queen after all. Anna I am sorry that I can't be the sister you want. Yes I realize you did so much for me healing my heart and bringing an end to the snow and devastation, still, if this is not done we might not even have a home to protect us from the cold."

Anna stomped her foot and walked over throwing the papers off her desk. "Elsa, we can't live like this. Don't you see what this is doing to us? It is just like before, each of us situated on one side of the wall, neither of us able to hang out. Now march outside and help me build a snowman."

Elsa was flustered, but not in the good sense, she fumed with her hands bunched at her side. "Anna…get out of my sight this instance. I swear if you don't…I…"

"What…you'll freeze me? I've been frozen before…what is being frozen by one's sister going to change anything? I care for you Elsa, I love you, but you keep pushing me away. I love you more then a sister, do you know that?"

"Anna that is completely wrong," Elsa frowned, "I can understand love between siblings, but what you propose is immoral and out of line."

"Elsa…you just don't get it do you? Do you know why Kristoff and I broke up? It is because of you…I realized in the end I'd rather be sleeping by you then him. Now I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right choice at all."

"Anna…" Elsa made her way around the desk but saw Anna was already leaving. Left alone she ran her hand through her hair frustrated. "Why do I do this? Why do I push those I care about…those I love away? Maybe I am meant to be alone…"

Elsa walked over and as she began picking up papers she noticed a package on the floor. Curious as to what was inside she noticed a note on it. The note read:

To Queen Elsa

Congratulations on keeping the Kingdom safe

While a rocky start…you have proven yourself a true Queen

So in this gift is something I am sure you will like

It is this gift that may open your eyes to your heart inside

From: Anonymous

This was unexpected and she pondered on who this sender was. Still she anxiously ripped open the gift and that is when her eyes grew large as the gift began to grow in size. Everything around her began to vanish and she reached out to hold herself upright as the portal was drawing her in. She tried to yell for Anna…but realized she was probably out of reach now.

"This is what I get for being so cold…I should never have been so mean to Anna," Elsa found herself drawn into the portal and her screams were lost as she fell. She lost track of how long she fell, or for that matter where it was she was going. Her hair became undone and her eyes became aware of structures she had never seen before or read about.

Coming to a thud of a landing she scuffed her knees and was breathing hard. Lightning danced about in the sky and the ground shook with violence. Breathing hard she placed a hand on her chest and only then did she realize she wasn't dead.

"Hmph…so my opponent is a girl then." The voice said unamused. "I was expecting someone else, but, clearly there has been a switch on their end."

"Wait…what?" Elsa stood up seeing a man clad in blue ninja like garb, his face was hidden behind a mask. "Where am I?"

"You were not filled in? I will make this clear to you then, you are here to fight to the death. This is Mortal Kombat."

Elsa felt her eyes widen and that is when the warrior sent forth a huge ice blast screaming right at her.

**Authors note: **So this is my first outing into the world of Mortal Kombat and as you can tell this warrior is none other then SubZero. It looks like Elsa will have her hands full as she fights for her life and realizes her only way home is through Mortal Kombat. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice showdown

CH.2: Ice showdown

Elsa raised her hands to ward off the powerful ice blast with her own formidable ice. She used her ice as a shield and most of the ice used by her foe was downplayed. "I can't believe it…you can use ice too?"

The warrior gawked under his mask as his ice missed. "I know all the warriors…but you…you handle that ice like a pro. Who are you?"

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle…though…this isn't Arendelle." She looked around finding the structures once again haunting her.

"All you need to know about me is I am called Sub-Zero. This location has no name, it is where fighters are summoned and they fight to the death. The prize is what the fighter most desires…though you also do not need to know this about me."

Elsa had only a name to go off of and the fact he could use ice just like her. Rubbing her chin in thought she snapped her fingers. "Isn't there a way out of here?"

Sub-Zero shook his head wondering why he was even talking to her. "The only way you can leave is either through winning…or a body bag. If you are a Queen…that rules out the latter."

Elsa shivered at this. She had never killed anyone before. She was beginning to hate this place more and more. "I do not wish to kill you…my powers have only frozen people…never to kill-."

"You and I are the same…and yet we're so different. I use my freezing powers to kill my foe, shatter them into pieces and step over their frozen parts. I kill to advance…you are no different from the other female opponents I have faced."

"So…talking is out of the picture then?" Elsa saw him shake his head and then another ice blast headed her way.

"You may use ice…but your no expert at it. I have hardened myself, stole any feelings I have for anyone or anything and use it to crush my foes, shatter their hearts into pieces. Could you ever do such a thing?"

"I have…I pushed away the only person who ever loved me for me." Elsa held up a hand and pushed away the ice. However that is when she saw him sliding across the floor and as he stood up she felt two palms strike her.

"Slide and twin palms…works everytime." He said. He pushed her to the ground and then raced at her.

Elsa managed to push herself up onto her elbows and glowered at him. Just as he was about to strike at her she swept his feet out from under him and created an ice slide in midair sending him crashing away from her. "I-I don't believe it…how did I do that?"

Sub-Zero grunted as he stood up. "Here your powers are strengthened…you can do things you never thought possible…and I'm still reeling in doubt you managed that much."

"I may have seen my powers as a curse before…but…these powers will be my saving grace here and now." Elsa held out her hands and ice began to form around her.

Sub-Zero summoned a huge wave of ice as he sent it forth at her. He was not holding back, he was giving it his all to shatter her into a million shards of ice.

Elsa skated forward using the icy floor as momentum to carry her pass the crashing ice. Spinning her body she decided to place ice over her hands to avoid damaging them upon impact. Closing the distance she sent a fist his way crashing into his body.

Reeling from the impact he wore a smirk as he then created an ice clone before her. "I dare you to try and stop me now."

"What is that?" Elsa moved over and as she tried to push past the clone she froze in place. Terror filled her eyes and she watched as he advanced.

"This is just something I learned along the way. By focusing my ice powers I can create a clone before me thus rendering my opponent frozen in place. Now I shall end this fiasco before it gets too out of hand." He cracked his knuckles as he lifted his foot up.

I can't die here…there is still so much I haven't told her. Elsa closed her eyes and just as the foot went to make contact the ice shattered sending him tumbling end over end. Taking a breath she noticed the ice had shattered. "H-How did I do that?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Sub-Zero mused as he rubbed his jaw.

"Perhaps it is because I have something worth fighting for, something worth protecting. Yes…that has to be it. You may think my powers are weaker then yours, but, you have never faced me when I'm mad."

"This doesn't change anything…I will still be the victor!" Racing at her he began to shoot ice freely from his body, the arena filled with ice.

"Ha, this is nothing." Elsa sang out as she warded off the ice with an icy barrier placed around her as she edged near him. Throwing a punch she saw him dodge it then she went to shoot ice towards him.

Suz-Zero froze in place and cursed under his breath. How was it that he was frozen in place? He had used that same move on his opponent for many fights…and while yes had frozen himself a few times, this was a first. Watching her he began working a counter in mind, all he had to do was wait for the right moment to unleash it.

"If I defeat you…that means I can go home. I really hate to do this…but…game over." Elsa brought her fist forward ready to shatter him when she was struck by the exploding ice. Her dress was cut up and several cuts formed along her body revealing her own blood. Holding her arm she cried out as she had never been in this much pain before.

"I have been frozen before…and while you may have escaped with love…I have escaped through my own immunity to ice. Yes, ice runs through my veins and allows me to control it how I please. Ice is my element, my sense of purpose. Unlike you…I intend to kill you and be rid of you once and for all. In fact, I think I will break that heart of yours so you never know love in the afterlife."

"No…I won't let you. She is waiting for me back home…I won't see her hurt again, not when I've done so much to her." Elsa charged forward with new revigor, her intent to take down this enemy of hers sent her flying.

"An aerial attack…two can play that game." Sub-Zero leaped into the air and as the two collided a huge collision of ice sent them flying back.

"You have to admit we're evenly matched now," Elsa panted as she felt fatigue set in. Oh no, she thought, my injuries are catching up to me.

"I would…if it weren't for your mortal injuries. Now it is time to show you why I am called Sub-Zero!" He rushed at her as he planned to wear her out. Attacking her with kicks and punches he forced her into defense, each attack connecting with a vital spot causing her to sag.

"Ugh…stop it…" Elsa had no training in combat, why did she when as a Queen the only threat she would likely face is disgruntled assembly members. Coughing up blood she managed to stop one of his attacks and sent her own into him, it was weak and hardly phased him.

"You have used up your power wasting any chance of winning this. Now when I imprison you in ice…you won't break free." He summoned a huge frost and it nearly overtook him. In that moment, in that time, his true power was unleashed.

Elsa could not summon up any more ice, could not even if she wanted to. He was right, she had wasted a lot of her energy rather carelessly. In that last moment a single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the one person who meant the most to her. "Anna…I love you…I'm sorry.."

In a flash of ice rushing towards her Elsa closed her eyes and all she could feel was cold.

**Authors note: **What did you think of Elsa and Sub-Zero's match? Is it all over for Elsa? Next chapter we go to Anna as she deals with the fallout of her sisterly bout with her sister and whether she can forgive her. Is there hope for the sisters? See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Anna empowered

CH.3: Anna empowered

Anna had stormed out of there with every intent on not turning back. Elsa had shunned her, pushed her out of her life again. Why should she care if Elsa was hurt…at least then it would show her sister felt anything at all. Still…as she reached the end of the hall she held onto the wall, her mind conflicted and her body telling her to rush back into the room. Turning around abruptly she rushed to the room only to get the wind knocked out of her.

Lying on her stomach she saw what looked like some kind of circular thing taking up most of the room and her sister flying right into it. The screams of her sister echoed in her heart and as she reached out she saw the hole implode and then silence.

"Elsa?" She got up slowly, her hand pushing the door open only to see it fall off its hinges. "Elsa this isn't funny…c'mon say something."

The room was disheveled, a far cry from its usual cleanliness. Papers were scattered about and the desk seemed to be in two halves. Elsa was nowhere to be seen and Anna held herself feeling her absence immediately. It was then her eyes noticed something in the corner. Rushing over she picked up a box that had been opened, a note was lying off to the side and she read over it quickly.

"This seems suspicious to me. I have to find out who sent this to Elsa. Don't you worry Elsa…I'm not giving up on you." She regretted how she handled things and only wished for her sister to be back so she could set things right. What a fool she was thinking that Elsa would love her like that, it was not right at all.

Heading to the post office she asked for who sent the letter to Elsa. The name was Anonymous, so that didn't give a lot of hints as to who sent it, but the way it was written indicated it was sent by an educated man, a smart man wishing to keep himself hidden. The post office worker told her this person had sent letters to the castle before, each time being denied in the past. They gave her an address and she thanked them as she set off with her heart pounding loudly.

Standing before the house she knocked, her mind racing as to what she would tell this person. When the door finally opened she saw a freckled faced man who had untidy hair and wore a blue button up shirt over slacks. He was clutching a book in his right arm and his spectacles slid down his rather long nose. "Yes may I help-?"

"Where is my sister?!" Anna reached for his collar and pulled him down to her level.

"Princess Anna…what a pleasant surprise…" He struggled in her vice like grip and noticed people passing by giving them glances.

"You sent a letter to my sister…and a package that went disappearing…along with her! I want answers…or I swear…I will send you to the brig where you can wear outfits that don't come in fancy blue."

"Easy, we can talk about this…just let me go…" The man could see she meant business and it was slowly dawning on him what she was talking about. He normally did not get guests as high up as her.

Letting him go she regained her composure and smoothed her dress. "Very well…invite me inside and tell me what I need to know."

"Yes right away…I think I have had enough royal treatment for now." Opening the door wider he beckoned her inside before making sure she wasn't followed before closing it. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Anna replied politely, "I would like to know about the package you sent to my sister."

The man pushed his spectacles up the ridge of his nose before waving at her to follow. Books were stacked on top of each other going to the ceiling and it was a little cramped as he maneuvered to his main study. Little light was let in and the fireplace crackled in the background. "Yes, well, about the package…it was kind of a resend."

"So you're telling me the package was meant for someone else?" Anna found a sat and jumped as she saw a rat sitting there.

"Oh don't mind him…his name is Patrick. I found him in one of my traps and took pity on him. Patrick…go play till supper." He waved him off and smiled seeing Patrick obey him.

"You have a rat as a pet? Something tells me you haven't been outside this place in a long while. Still, about the package-."

"My living situation is…complicated. Patrick as a pet is just a means for communication as I don't get out that often. Far as the package goes…it was an invitation to a fight. I angered some people and my fate was to be decided in Mortal Kombat against someone called Sub-Zero. I am no fighter and so I did some research, rather expensive really and found out this Sub-Zero fights with ice."

"Ice…wait…is that why you sent an invitation meant for you to my sister? Elsa does not fight, she just lost control of her powers, she is a kind individual who would never harm a fly!" Anna was furious, and why not, given the fact that her sister was fighting a killer.

"I do apologize, I acted on what I heard, and that was your sister had an amazing gift with ice. I acted selfishly; believing that by her going there my life would be spared. I did not even consider the impact it would have on her sister."

"What about her? Did you even think about Elsa? She is the Queen of Arendelle, pillar of its strength and military, not to mention she is the center of its beauty and charm. What you did may have cost Arendelle its future-."

"Anna, if I may, should something happen to Elsa…wouldn't all of that fall on you then?" The man stared at her curiously and saw a mix of emotions flood her face.

"I-I…no, I don't want that. I am not ready to be Queen…I have made so many mistakes, I mean I almost married a bad man who was set on ruining Arendelle. Elsa is the rightful Queen…that is why you have to take me to her."

The man stood up and immediately set off from the room. He was heading to the door but hesitated as he could not face the world. Hearing footsteps he didn't need to turn to know she had followed. "It is not that simple…the device that sent your sister to fight Sub-Zero…it is a one way gateway intended to keep the fighters there till-."

"What…what aren't you telling me?" Anna demanded.

The man heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "I am afraid there can only be one victor in the match…the other will be the victim."

"No…you sent my sister to die?" Anna clutched her chest and felt tears welling in her eyes. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Look…all is not lost, Arendelle still has you…and while you may doubt your leadership and preparation, all could be learned in time."

Anna wiped at her eyes and then charged the man as she pushed him against the pile of books. "Arendelle will only ever have one ruler…and one way or another I intend to bring her back. Now…shall we test the weight of these books or shall we start solving this?"

Swallowing nervously he looked up as the pile of books began to teeter. "You may not be able to go to your sister, but, I might be able to show her to you."

"Get to it then." Anna let go of him then, her eyes softening only to allow him to do his task. She had punched Hans over the side of the ship, so she had an inner strength nestling inside her. Watching as he began to pull books down she knew each second wasted put her sister in harm's way further.

It took about an hour…but that is when he came back with a solution. "I have it…all I need to do is open a tiny portal, nothing too extreme but enough to look inside without being sucked in ourselves."

"Do it please…I want to see my sister." Anna knelt down as he began to set up some candles and an altar in the middle. Much of what she heard sounded like ancient Arendelle…a forgotten language from before her time and that of her parents. A purple like ball appeared and inside it she saw an icy arena and then she saw him. "Is that Sub-Zero?"

"Yes, a killer without a conscious. He can use ice just like Elsa…a terrifying man who can shatter you in an instant." The man shivered and fetched a blanket from one of his chairs covered in newspaper clippings.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna looked in desperation and that is when she saw her. "Oh no…I can't believe it!" She got up and placed her hands on the ball.

"It looks like it is all but over. Sub-Zero has encased her in a strong prison, the ice is so strong it breaks the will of the individual incased from ever seeing the light of day or the touch of warmth on their cheeks. I am sorry…"

"Elsa…Elsa can you hear me? It's me Anna, look, I am sorry for how things went down between us. I should've realized what you were doing was not only for Arendelle…but for me as well. I didn't want this to happen, I would never want you to be hurting the way you are…assuming you can feel pain now. You may have been cold at times and a bit frozen…but you were always there for me. I love you Elsa! Please wake up…come back to me…please…"

"She can't hear you…" The man placed a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"When all this is over…I am turning you in for your crimes. Don't think about leaving town…Elsa will probably want to talk to you." Anna was crying, her voice choking but her resolve was never stronger. If anyone could beat the ice…it was her sister.

**Authors note: **Anna has found the culprit responsible for Elsa's predicament…though it may be too late. While he has no name, he clearly is bad news. Elsa's fate may be all up in the air…unless a miracle comes her way. Join me in the next chapter and find out what happens next, who will be the victor in the final round, assuming there is one.


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa strikes back

CH.4: Elsa strikes back

Elsa just stood there…her body encased in ice as she waited for the end to hit. She had underestimated Sub-Zero's abilities believing for a moment they were on par with one another; their skills evenly matched. She was a fool to believe so as his powers increased ten fold and he didn't even look like the wind was knocked out of him. Ok this was a guess on her part…seeing how her lids were frozen shut. She would never see Arendelle again, she would never be able to apologize for being rude to her sister, most of all…she'd never tell her how she really felt.

"Not so chatty now are we? Once you are dead…I will have my reward. Perhaps I will go hunt down the very person who put you in this spot, would you like that?" He smiled coyly, as if he was doing her a service.

I despise that man, she thought, everything about him makes me sick. If he is going to kill me…why doesn't he do it? He has the opportunity and motive, yet he lacks the will to carry it through. Then another thought came to her mind, one that seemed out of this world, but, it kind of made sense once she looked at the bigger picture.

"I have to say it was nice fighting someone of an icy nature for once. Perhaps if we had met in different times…we could've been much more then enemies."

He is lonely, she thought, he actually craves attention. This must mean he was actually trapped here from the moment I arrived. Until his opponent came…he had only himself to contend with, and the mind could play tricks after a while. The strongest man could not shake off loneliness.

"I don't know why I should tell you this, but, I had a brother once. He was my role model, my best friend. When I lost him…nothing else mattered. I am used to being alone, used to killing and surviving solely for my continued existence. Now…I have said enough."

I guess him confessing all this means squat to me, she thought, in the end what does it matter? He seems lost in his own delusions, believing by confessing this it makes him less of a monster then he really is. If he wished to better himself…killing me is not the answer. Watching as he readied the final strike she heard a voice reach out to her. It was faint, but it could still be heard. When she realized who it was her body began to glow.

"Right through the heart…haven't killed many women, but, the heart is still the same." Sub-Zero went to pierce her heart just as the ice glowed brightly. He hissed loudly as his hand burned. "No way…how is this possible?"

Elsa felt her eyes open and all around her the ice began to melt. Settling down she let her body adjust to the warmth and the puddle of water all around her. Meeting the eyes of Sub-Zero she wore a smirk. "I'm not as cold as you thought I was…huh?"

"This does not change anything…I will have my reward!" He raced at her and began throwing punches and kicks her way. Every attack seemed to go past her as she evaded him bending back or moving to the side making his attacks go off target.

"Do you know why I was released from your ice prison? It is because someone out there loves me, loves me so deeply it echoed and reached my heart. I have been so cold to her, so distant, and now I feel it…I will embrace it." Elsa sent a punch at him sending him flat onto his butt.

"Wait a minute…you say you love a girl?" Sub-Zero was taken aback by this, his mind reeling as he tried to process this.

"Is that the only thing you took from that? I swear that is all you boys think about." She knelt down and as she touched the water it began to freeze and soon it began to encircle him.

"It just took me by surprise…and now what are you doing?" He saw the ice and swung out his arms stopping the ice as it tried to ensnare him.

"I was just returning your icy solitude for which you gave me. Time in that ice got me thinking…and I realized all the mistakes I've done…can be righted. It is not too late for me…perhaps you need that time to think through your problems."

"Only by killing me shall you be set free," he smirked, "simply freezing me does little but keep you here longer." He hopped up and as he rolled to his feet he swept at her feet.

Elsa felt her balance teeter, but she managed to stand upright. "I believe our freedom from this eternal fight differs. You have a rather nasty and twisted soul, so only by killing can you be released. However I have a pure and caring soul, which means by sparing your life I shall be set free."

"The soul has nothing to do with this!" He summoned up more ice, only this time he used icicles and sent them shooting forth.

Elsa tried to dodge them, but her movement was a little sluggish. The icicles cut into her strap, made short work of her dress as it became much shorter down below…even her middle was slightly exposed. Pain ebbed in her as cuts were formed on her arms and legs.

"You can barely stand…how do you plan on winning now?' Sub-Zero smiled behind his mask as he sent another icicle at her, only this time he sent it into her shoulder.

Elsa was spun off her feet and crashed into the water. Staring at her reflection she saw the pain, saw the realization that he was right. Red began to add color to the water and only then did she realize she had been hurt badly. Pushing up on one her one good arms he saw him standing over her.

"I would've preferred killing you while you were encased in ice, more fitting that way, but now I will kill you in your pathetic state." He reached down and roughly removed the icicle from her shoulder watching her body writhe and her piercing scream fill his ears.

"I'm not done…not yet…" Her breathing was much more difficult, now that the icicle was removed; her hand went to her wound as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You are falling to pieces…what makes you think you still have a chance? Face it…you lose." He would aim for her heart this time…no failure given the vicinity he was in.

Elsa thought of Anna and just as he readied to plunge that ice into her heart she reached up and grabbed hold of it. Her hand burned as blood slid down her fingers, but, she would not let go. "Losing is not an option…since you find yourself loving ice so much…why don't you spend sometime in it?"

"That makes no sense at all," he told her, but realized her intent too late as ice shot out from the icicle and began to work up his arm. "No way…you planned this…"

"My sister is waiting for me…don't want to keep her waiting." Elsa kept her smile on as the ice ate away at him. He stood there as it worked over his arm, over his chest, eating away at all he was. She decided to leave his head for last so she could see him struggle.

"Wait…sister…you love your sister? That is even more wrong…you should be the one encased in ice…left here to think over your feelings-."

"I reacted the same way upon first finding out…but…I have had time to think and I realize now I feel the same way. Now that I think about it…I won't freeze your head. I think in some twisted sense…you like to hear yourself talk."

"I told you…you have to kill me…no way-." He shut his eyes as he saw a bright light. Looking over he saw Elsa wearing a smirk as a portal began to open up.

"I am not a killer…so farewell Sub-Zero…enjoy your time here." Elsa soon began to disappear leaving behind her imprisonment in ice, hoping in some small sense to open her heart to Anna and warm up to the idea of the love she offered. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

**Authors note: **Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed the fight of ice. I felt Elsa killing Sub-Zero would be a departure from her character plus keeping him around keeps him kicking for further battles. Now all that is left is the homecoming between the sisters. See you in the conclusion. Hope you have enjoyed reading this crossover event.


	5. Chapter 5 Frozen no more

CH.5: Frozen no more

Anna had wept herself to sleep on top of one of the pile of books, her hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffy. She hadn't meant to fall asleep there, but, a part of her didn't wish to leave in case Elsa had heard her. The man, while a complete jerk, at least had the common decency not to move her. A light wind played at her hair and she felt her nose tickle. "Hey…close the window will you-."

"I would if there was a please in that request," a mild mannered voice retorted.

Anna lifted her head and saw a familiar figure standing before her. "If you aren't real…I shall surely die."

"If you die…I will die with you." Elsa's voice was very soft spoken, but it was in her eyes that told the sincerity of her words.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed forward tackling her sister to the floor and snuggling into her. "I can't believe it…but…you're here…it is so surreal."

Elsa laughed lightly running her hand through her sister's hair. "I am real enough, now, would you mind getting off me?" She smiled.

"Oh, um, yes I mean…I didn't hurt you did I?" Anna got to her feet and smoothed her outfit, her face lit up in embarrassment.

"After what I went through…I welcome your embrace." Elsa blushed and suddenly winced as her pain caught up with her.

"Elsa…your bleeding…we need to get you to the hospital-." Anna went to hurry off but felt Elsa's warm touch on her settling her worried panic into submission.

"Relax…most of the bleeding ceased when I arrived here. I am glad for your concern though, I thought after what happened-."

Anna approached her slowly and stopped her with her eyes. Stealing into her arms she pressed her face forward, near inches from her own. ""Elsa, I love you, while yes we may fight…we only have each other…so…perk up missy."

Elsa suddenly seized her lips in hers as she placed her hands behind her head. Her eyes closed tight as many emotions flooded her traumatized body. She was exhausted and this was the first welcome relief she had in who knew how long. Anna's lips were so soft, so tender, it made her heart race and her senses run wild.

Anna's eyes grew wide as her sister's lips were upon hers. She didn't know what to make of this and her arms hung at her side. Once she grew accustomed to the feel and pressure from her sister's lips she began to reciprocate the love. The tranquility that surrounded her, despite the books, made her feel like they were back in the palace. Placing her arms at the small of her back she held the kiss long as humanly possible, only when she knew her lack of breath would be her downfall she pulled back, just enough though to see the blush tinge her cheeks.

"Well…this is…awkward." The man had went to go fix himself some tea and upon arriving back found the Queen and her sister locked in a lip battle.

"Anna…who is that?" Elsa pulled back growing wary of this stranger. She tried to summon her ice powers…but at the moment she was too exhausted to.

"This, dear sister, is the reason you were sent away." Anna glared at the man and gave him a look not to be crossed with.

"Did you kill Sub-Zero then? Am I truly free?" The man was overjoyed, he wasn't jumping around but he had this look about him that said otherwise, like he was indeed jumping.

"No, I spared his life." Elsa held her shoulder and watched as the happiness disappeared from the man.

"W-Why…I mean…what made you decide to do that?" He set his cup down and saw it teeter on the pile of books. This was truly upsetting…he thought the Queen of Arendelle would have more passion, more inner strength to kill.

"I am no killer…um…what do you go by?" Elsa had never caught his name, and by the look on Anna's face she could see her sister hadn't asked for it.

"My name is Daniel. I once worked in the library till I was fired for my…unorthodox studies. I became a recluse, holed myself up in my room and began to shut myself away from everyone. I was never really a people person…in fact…they usually kept me stocking shelves then interacting. I suppose it was my studies that got me in trouble in the first place…and how my troubles led to what I did."

"You need help Daniel…some serious help. As Queen I can see you get the proper treatment for your problem, and, I believe jail fits a man of your…caliber."

Daniel's eyes widened and he began to back away. "No…anything but that…do you know what a place like that does to me? I won't let you send me there…please…I'll do anything." Daniel began to beg, though in reality he was reaching for a dagger he had bought long ago. They were in his house threatening him; if anyone came to question him he would simply say so.

"Now let us not be hasty," Elsa held out her hands, "put away the dagger and we can-."

"No, no I think this is where you listen to me. I-I want you to leave here and forget ever seeing me, and, now that I think about it your sister is lovely…leave her here with me. I can make her a happy woman-."

"I'd rather kiss a frog and have no Prince come alive," she shook her head in disgust. She saw the man take no offense, still, the way he looked at her made her feel dirty.

"So, time in jail won't be to your liking huh?" Elsa had noticed the circle where a burn appeared present in the rug in a circular formation. A book lie open just out of her peripheral vision and she noted some words, an enchantment of sorts. If spoken…the portal would open. Feeling Anna's hand in her she winked at her. "I think I can arrange an alternative to jail."

The man's face was flooded with relief and he sagged slightly. "Thank you Queen Elsa…you are truly wise as they say. Now…about your sister-."

"All in good time, now if you would step into the middle of the circle…that's it…now close your eyes." Elsa watched him do this and nodding her head to Anna she watched as she went to read from the book.

"Wait a minute…those are-?" His eyes snapped open just as Anna finished. Looking at where he stood he couldn't believe his luck, lured into the same circle he had created for Anna to see her sister. "You tricked me!"

"You are a very bad man Daniel…so…only fair you spend your time with one just like you. I am sure you two will be the best of friends, though, first we will need a little parting present, from the Queen to her loyal subject."

* * *

He tried to run, tried to will himself to…but his body would not respond. Suddenly he felt his body frozen and that is when he felt himself pulled into the portal. He screamed for quite some time until he landed in a frozen place, the sole occupant staring at him with a fixed gaze.

"I take it your my opponent," Sub-Zero rolled his eyes, "not much to look at."

"Please don't kill me…I am sorry I sent…" Daniel opened his eyes and saw Sub-Zero staring at him from across the way frozen in ice up to his head. Much like him he was not moving anywhere.

"If you wish for me to kill you by words…I will gladly do so. I will so enjoy breaking your spirit…perhaps I can take some enjoyment from that." Sub-Zero smiled as he saw the grown man whimper and moan. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh and realized it was finally over. This nightmare would be just that…and the only thing she took from it was her inner strength…oh and the way Anna felt about her. Thinking of her she moved over to her and spun her to her. "Thank you Anna…if not for your words I would still be frozen, for that I am grateful."

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved…if you don't want to build a snowman…I can wait." Anna snaked her arms around her wearing a wicked smile.

"I will gladly build a snowman with you Anna…how does tomorrow sound? I just got back and you and I have some stuff to take care of." Elsa eyed her and bit her bottom lip.

"Stuff…I don't remember you-." Anna let out a whimper as her lips were on hers again. Settling against her she let out a tiny moan, content with how things had played out. She had her sister back, and, judging by their relationship now they would never be apart again.

THE END

**Authors note: **Well there it is, I hope you have enjoyed this tale of a crossover. It is probably not something you find every day, still, I thought there was a story to tell there. Thanks to all those who have viewed or were curious enough to take a peek at this, it always warms my heart to see the views go up. So with that farewell for now till my next fan fic appears.


End file.
